ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Salnax/E3 2014: A Fictional Liveblog
I enjoy making these, so here is how I imagine someone reacting in real time to these press conferences. Note that all four are traditional, unlike IRL's E3 Nintendo Direct. Microsoft Valve Sega Focusing mainly on 2014 today, 2015 to be discussed at a later date Sonic Boom, Bayonetta 2, Sonic Chronicles, Alien: Isolation, NBA 2K15 In 2015, Scalebound and Yakuza: Ishin Blast Delivery for 20 minutes Nintendo Stream *8:30 - Just reached my seat *8:34 - @Kirbyfan1337 No, I don't expect another Kirby game so soon for the Stream after we just got Triple Deluxe on the Game Boy *8:38 - My prediction: Lots of notable games, but few surprises this year *8:43 - This is just the Stream event, so there should be a fairly focused conference. *8:46 - I heard rumors that there will be a 3rd party debut or two today. *8:48 - I hope we get some new exclusives for this holiday. Nintendo's lineup looks bare compared to what Sega showed yesterday. *8:53 - Obligatory Mother 5 joke. Guys, that game is never going to be made. *8:55 - Maybe we'll get a new Star Fox? *8:58 - Almost time! *9:00 - It's starting! *9:01 - The Smash logo appears, and there's a new challenger! *9:02 - Miis? Well, I guess it's about time they had their day in the limelight. *9:04 - Apparently customizable, use one of three movesets. *9:06 - Re-confirmed for this holiday season. *9:07 - Next up is a "previously unannounced game" coming this summer." *9:08 - It's Mario playing basketball *9:09 - Basically looks like Mario Hoops in HD *9:10 - Name is Mario Mega Hoops *9:11 - Coming August 11! *9:12 - Another game for this holiday season before moving into "the future" *9:13 - I recognize this tune from 3D Bros... it's Captain Toad! *9:14 - It looks like they turned those few puzzle levels into a full game *9:15 - Complete with boss fights, ghost houses, lava levels, and no jumping *9:16 - Coming this Holiday *9:17 - Zelda time! *9:18 - Anouma appears in front of a blank screen *9:19 - Talking about his vision for an open world *9:20 - Wind Waker given as an example of an experience they were trying to make an open world for *9:21 - Spending a lot of time talking about Wind Waker, I love that game, but odd *9:22 - Surprise remake! Wind Waker HD is a full remake coming out in October *9:23 - Appears to be a conservative remake, but god is it gorgeous *9:24 - Now is moving back to the new Zelda *9:25 - "Please take a look" *9:26 - Nice concept aTHE HORSE JUST MOVED! *9:27 - Stop reading this and find some proper video footage now! *9:28 - Now there's a chase scene with what appears to be a miniboss in Hyrule Field *9:30 - 2015 can't come soon enough. *9:31 - Next game is Yarn Yoshi *9:33 - Looks like Yoshi's Island with adorable yarn graphics *9:34 - Now named Yoshi's Wooly World *9:35 - Coming early next year *9:36 - Now we are looking at the original Super Mario Bros? *9:37 - It's a stage editor. Huh. *9:38 - Make your own 2D Mario levels, with multiple art styles *9:40 - Time for Another Mario Party *9:41 - This one actually seems fairly vanilla, no gimmick stands out *9:43 - Available next year *9:44 - "Nintendo is also proud to work with a multitude of third party developers" *9:45 - Looks like its time for a bunch of short trailers! *9:49 - They showed Skylanders, Persona 5, Mortal Kombat, Assassin's Creed, Sunset Overdrive, Xenoblade X, etc. About 15 games total for 20 seconds each. *9:50 - Two more announcements *9:51 - First is a logo for Kingdom Hearts 3! *9:53 - There was a short cinematic, but not much. *9:54 - Last is a new Nintendo series. *9:57 - Introducing Splatoon: the only ink based FPS to include playable squid girls. Oh Japan! *9:58 - Now showing a bunch of gameplay snippets. *10:00 - Coming next year *10:02 - Show is over. Stick around tonight for Game Boy coverage! Nintendo Game Boy 3DS Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Pokemon G3 Remakes, SSB4, STEAM from Nintendo Theatrhythm, Etrian Odyssey, Final Fantasy, Harvest Moon, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Ace Attorney Trilogy, Mega Man Gunvolt, LEGO Batman 3, etc from 3rd parties Category:Blog posts Category:Under Construction